Dispensing systems are used to distribute cleaning, sanitizing, and skin care products to a user. For example, in various institutional establishments such as hospitals, schools, restaurants, offices, and restrooms, it is highly desirable to provide dispensing equipment in order to lessen the risk of contamination and control the spread of harmful germs. These dispensing systems may be maintained, for example, in a vertical surface-mounted setting with a refill cartridge of hand sanitizer, liquid soaps, foaming soaps, and/or other skin care products. The designs of various dispensers have a range of complexity which impact ease of use and cost.
Dispensing systems may be motion-activated, such that no physical contact with the dispenser assembly is required in order to have product dispensed, reducing the risk of contamination. Such motion-activated assemblies typically require a power source (e.g., a battery holder) to power motion-sensing and dispensing components thereof. However, a battery holder in the dispensing assembly takes up a relatively large of space, negatively impacting the profile and space-saving efficiency of the dispensing assembly.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.